Give me love
by LaynaPanda
Summary: After surviving summer camp with Natsu and the others, it was now time to survive school with them! Lucy had returned just for her boyfriend but little does he know she's hiding something very important.. —Sequel to CampDragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **hello lovely fans of mine! I've decided... that it's time to make the sequel of, "Camp Dragneel" because you guys are so desperate for that story. xD  
And when I thought, "The Chase" had the most fans... it's Camp Dragneel too!

Anyways, I've kept you guys waiting enough—here is your present from me.  
If you haven't read the previous story to this, here is the link! Go read it first, dears! It might be a little... crrapy.

_**Story:**_ s/8700335/1/Camp-Dragneel

**disclaimer: **well duh, if fairytail was mine, i would have made Lucy and Natsu fuck each other in every chapter, already.

_oops, sorry, not sorry._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, a handsome athletic fellow who was the most loyal friend you would ever find, had fallen in love.

The male who thought love and relationships were a waste of time had fallen in love and had no signs of falling out of it. He never had a serious relationship before—it was always some sort of fling. There was this girl and that girl; nobody he thought was worth the time. He only had them since he thought that person was hot or because they ask him out. That was the reason he always teased the girls and purposely make them feel uncomfortable.

Just like Lucy, back in the camp days, he would always make her feel flustered and uncomfortable. He wanted her to feel that way just to have some fun but instead of her falling in love, he was the one slowly falling in love.

Then suddenly, she's all he sees and all he wants. He would follow her, talk about her, and try to be with her the most he can be. He did that for a couple of weeks then it turned out he was _kissing_ her and confessing how he had feelings for her and now here they are, in a long-distant relationship.

He wouldn't complain though—he loves Lucy and he rather be in this long-distant relationship than not have Lucy in any way.

He just doesn't know how long it would be until he actually snaps.

* * *

"Natsu... hey Natsu! Natsu! Wake up, bastard! _NATSU!_"

"What?!"

The pink-haired male growled as his head shot up and turned to glare at the male who looked a bit irritated. The two glared at each other until Gray pointed at the papers on his desk, hissing at him to pass them along. Natsu just clicked his tongue in disapproval before throwing him the extra papers, going back to burying his head into his arms on his desk.

Another day, another day without Lucy.

It's been almost 3 days since he's last talked to Lucy. He doesn't know why she's not responding or talking to him but he was getting worried and anxious for school to end so he could get his phone back.

The teacher took it from him in the morning because he was using it during a test. Now, he couldn't even check up on Lucy at lunch.

Natsu groaned into his arms as he just felt like hugging someone, not even wanting to do anything but talk to Lucy.

He knew his friends were also worried about him but he couldn't care less when he doesn't know how his love was doing.

"Do you guys have Lucy's number?" Lisanna whispered towards Levy and Gray who both frowned and shook their head. "Natsu didn't want her to talk to us but instead talk to him so he deleted Lu-Chan's number..."

"Wow, that's kind of hardcore." The white-haired teen laughed making the two sweat-drop and glance on over to the sulking male. He was still in the same position he was in and it made them feel a bit bad.

"Do you know what's going on with Lucy then?"

"No, I heard from Natsu she just stopped replying and stuff... I'm not sure what happened but I hope it's nothing bad..." Levy frowned making Lisanna also worry. The two girls were silent as they started to think of all the possibilities as Gray clicked his tongue in disapproval and stood up from his seat, walking up to the front desk. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Hurry back, Fullbuster."

Gray gave him a nod in acknowledgement as he left the room, strolling along the empty hallways to the restrooms all the way down the corridor.

He made it all the way down and was about to push open the doors but stopped when he heard cursing from the corner. He considered just ignoring it and going inside to do his business but something told him not to. And so, he slowly started to move towards the source to see what it was. Gray peeked over the corner to see who it was, freezing in process when he saw a familiar blonde standing in the hallway, staring out the window with a lost look on her face.

He stared and stared to see if who he was seeing was the right person he was seeing but once the person noticed him and looked in his direction, he knew it was her.

"Gray?"

"Lucy..."

* * *

**a/n: **that's all for now because y'know, my first chapters are all short peek into it.

It took me so long to think of a title for this... urgh, but anyways, i have it up and i hope you like. (:  
Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He stared and stared to see if who he was seeing was the right person he was seeing but once the person noticed him and looked in his direction, he knew it was her._

_"Gray?"_

_"Lucy..."_

* * *

After the two former camp counselors have reunited and talked for what seemed like hours, Gray had remembered he had to go back to class or his teacher would guess he ditched. He didn't want to leave Lucy alone since it was her first day but he had no choice. He'll at least take her to her first class.

"Lucy... by any chance, do you have your schedule?"

"Oh yeah, I do! I'm supposed to get to class 2B but I can't seem to find it..."

"Did you say 2B?"

"Yeah..?"

Gray mentally cheered as he has shared a class with his beloved friend, grinning from ear to ear. "You're coming with me." He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

The two were half-way down the hallway when Gray remembered he had a sulking idiot in his class, worrying about his girlfriend that had supposedly disappeared 3 days ago. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, making Lucy bump into his back. He turned back around and faced Lucy who raised a brow at him. "What happened to you 3 days ago?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as Gray looked a bit concerned. "I mean—flame head has been sulking the past 3 days because you wouldn't reply to anything. What happened?"

Lucy's facial expression turned into confusion to sadness as she remembered what he father had told her before she had ran in her room to pack and make her way here. She looked down at their feet and fidgeted, Gray staring at the girl who he knew had a secret. "Lucy?"

"Gray, if I tell you, I need you to keep a secret."

"Sure but... why?"

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed, looking up to look at Gray straight in the eyes. "Gray, my father had sent me here just to be with Natsu and the rest of you. Once school ends and we graduate, I have to make my way back home and get... married."

"Married?!"

"Shhh! Yes, married! Uh—I haven't told you guys this at all but... I come from a wealthy family... My father owns the Heartfillia estate and he needs me to marry and take over his business before he, you know, dies." Lucy blushed as she looked back down again. She rubbed her arm as she rocked back and forth; trying hard to look away from the look Gray was giving her.

"So... you're going to get married to someone else... when you have Flamehead?"

"I don't want to! I mean—for a way to get here I have to do that... at least I have a year with you guys... right?" Lucy smiled sheepishly as Gray frown at her. "Lucy... how do you think Natsu's going to react when he finds out? What'll happen?"

"That's why I need you to keep quiet about it until the time comes! We have a year left so please! Gray, please—I'm begging you!"

"Fine. But I don't want any of you guys getting hurt..."

"Please, I'll deal with it myself so... please don't say anything to anyone." Lucy pleaded making Gray nod in agreement. The two sighed and stayed quiet for a good minute, both looking anywhere else but each other.

After that big confession—they didn't know what to do.

What seemed like a long time, Gray suddenly raised his head and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looked at him in surprise and raised a brow. "Lucy, I have a plan so play along, alright?"

"O—okay..."

~**X**~

Gray walked back into the classroom to notice that the students were doing some kind of group projects with one another, the classroom noisy as always. His dark blue eyes traveled around the room to find his group of friends working on the project with the sulking Natsu. He walked on over to them and greeted the girls, sitting next to the pink-haired teen.

"Hey ash brain."

"What do you want?" He snapped, barely having the energy to look angry.

"I have a present for you."

"Aw, Gray, what'd you buy Natsu?" Lisanna asked happily as Levy looked at the two males with a smile on her face. Natsu raised a brow at Gray as he glanced on over to the two smiling girls, looking back at the smirking male besides him.

Knowing Gray since their young childhood years, he knew Gray would never do anything good for him unless he's forced to, wants to—which is very rare—or when he needs something in return.

"What's the present? If you're only doing this to fuck with me—I'm not in the mood."

"Oh trust me, you'll want this. Just go outside and turn left, then you'll see your present."

"Why couldn't you fucking bring it—"

"Goddamn it, Natsu. Get your ass up and go!" Gray snapped back as Natsu shot him a glare. He stood up and punched Gray in the arm before turning around and going up to the teacher to excuse him to go use the bathroom. Once the teacher gave him approval Natsu stomped out of the classroom to go where Gray told him to go.

He was _so_ not in the mood to be pranked or fooled around with—if he found out Gray was doing one of those, he promises he'll throw him out the window.

Natsu continued to grumble to himself as he turned the corner, looking around for that 'present' Gray was talking about. When he realized there wasn't any sort of present lying around, he was about to turn back around and go punch Gray in the face but stopped when he saw a flash of yellow.

He turned towards that direction and stared at the blonde-haired female that was looking out the window as the wind blew, her golden hair flying everywhere. He stared with wide eyes, wondering if he was really seeing what he was seeing right now; too scared to even speak.

Was this the present Gray was talking about?

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his arm extending forward to at least _touch_ her. If he was dreaming this—he was one hundred percent sure he'll be crying in the morning.

"Lu...cy..." He choked out as he stepped forward, the blonde turning around in surprise when she heard something. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw her pink-haired lover, the two frozen in their spot.

Was this what Gray was talking about earlier?

"N—Natsu..?"

"Lucy..." Natsu gasped out as he ran towards her and embraced her in his arms. Lucy made a sound of surprise as Natsu suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against the wall. She stayed in the position as she didn't know what to do, feeling Natsu nuzzle himself against her and tremble in fear.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy... you're really here..."

"I'm here Natsu..." Lucy whispered back as she finally wrapped her arms around his trembling figure. She gave his back a pat as he sobbed against her, Lucy feeling her hot tears brim in the inside of her eyes. Her heart clenched tightly and she just wanted to hold onto him forever and never let him go.

What was this guy doing to her?

* * *

**a/n: **y'know guys, I was planning on making this chapter super duper long but I just feel like shit. I have a slight cold, my boyfriend is fighting with me, I want to cry, and so much more. So please deal with this small chapter for now, I'll give you guys a much better and longer chapter next time.

Thanks for everything, be a darling and make my day with a review?


End file.
